Indebted
by RoyaleDeuce
Summary: Haru was unwillingly drawn to a cycle of debts, payments... and more — HibariHaru


**Indebted  
**_**by: **__RoyaleDeuce_

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not mine.  
**Warning: **Minor spoilers.

* * *

Haru had always wondered why people feared Hibari Kyouya.

True, he was a formidable opponent who never backed down in a fight. His daunting countenance and aura may have accounted for the general trepidation, too.

But as she gazed at the slumbering boy on the deserted rooftop that afternoon, she was left to think twice about Namimori Middle School's celebrated Discipline Head.

Jet-black hair ruffled against the wayward dance of the breeze, his bangs swept in all directions. Despite the dishevelled locks obscuring his face, his tranquil expression was vivid under that bright, sunny day.

Her eyes took it all in.

Notwithstanding the drawbacks of his personality, Haru knew Hibari was a good person at heart.

He went out of his way to save her that one time after all.

Slowly, she dropped the wrapped bento box beside his still form and mouthed a silent "thank you". Relieved that she had not awoken him, she was already on her way towards the door when a hand suddenly gripped her arm and kept her in place.

"Hahi!"

"What do you think you're doing?" the baritone voice was dangerously close to her ear, warm breath tickling the side of her face.

"H-Haru just wanted to thank you for what you did the other day!"

The grip on her arm tightened, "Expound or I will bite you to death."

"Y-You saved Haru from that missile! And-And Haru decided to make you lunch because Haru's indebted to Hibari-san!"

She counted to ten and waited for her words to sink in. To her immense relief, Hibari had released his hold on her.

Haru took this as the opportunity to face the Vongola Cloud Guardian and was taken aback when his lips came in contact with hers for the briefest moment. His shock mirrored hers as Haru immediately drew her head back and put a considerable amount of distance between them.

Stiff as stone, Hibari tried to comprehend the fleeting foreign sensation that had previously transpired.

Haru, on the other hand, had opened and closed her mouth several times, struggling so hard to overcome the shock and spout an explanation when she settled for an anguished cry of "T-That was Haru's first kiss!"

Blinded by the embarrassment, rage, and aggravation clawing at her chest, she whirled around and rampaged off the rooftop without a sideward glance to the flowerpots she had accidentally knocked over in her haste.

* * *

Haru escaped the "crime scene" faster than lightning and was on top of the last staircase when someone called her name.

"HARU!"

Haru's mood considerably lightened upon seeing Tsuna and the others wave at her from across the school grounds. She immediately returned the greeting and dashed down the flight of stairs.

"Hahi!" Was her initial response as soon as she reached the bottom where everyone was waiting for her. She put on her brightest smile.

"Are you here to visit, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Mmm." Haru nodded her head enthusiastically. "Haru was looking for everyone actually!"

"You should have told us you were coming over, Haru," Tsuna said.

Haru was surprised to see Tsuna regarding her thoughtfully and blushed at his sudden attention.

"It would have been easier for you to find us." Tsuna smiled.

Haru's mind went haywire at the image of a smiling Tsuna, and she immediately flung her arms around the boy. "Kyaaa~ Tsuna-san worries about Haru so much! Haru is so happy!"

"Why are you all blocking the stairway?"

All heads immediately snapped towards the source of the voice.

Hibari Kyouya was glaring daggers from the top staircase.

Haru's face noticeably turned a deep shade of red at his appearance. She unwound her arms from Tsuna's neck and swiftly positioned herself behind Yamamoto and Gokudera to escape Hibari's piercing gaze.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked when Hibari began to descend the stairs, the discipline head's eyes never leaving the group.

"You," Hibari uttered to no one in particular.

"W-We'll be going!" Tsuna flailed his hands about, a pathetic attempt to stop the Discipline Head from unnecessary violence, when he was roughly pushed aside by said disciplinarian who was keen on separating himself from the crowd.

Haru froze in place when Hibari shot her an enigmatic glance and declared, "You are in debt for breaking the flowerpots on the rooftop." before disappearing in the corner.

At that moment, Haru understood why people feared Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

Haru was greatly relieved to find Hibari sleeping when she dropped by on the rooftop the next day.

She studied the peaceful boy lying comfortably on his side.

Although Hibari hadn't outright demanded her to pay for the damage she had done, the threat in his onyx gaze, tone, and aura was crystal clear. She was well aware it was no good to cross Hibari, which was why she prepared another bento to repay her debt. Breaking school property did not bode well. She still wanted a long life, thank you very much.

As cautious as she was the first time she came, Haru placed the boxed lunch near Hibari, but this time a bit farther away than yesterday's position. She didn't want a humiliating replay of events if ever Hibari was disturbed yet again. She could take a hint.

As soon as the bento touched the concrete, Haru was already making her exit... but was brusquely interrupted by an unexpected tug at her hand, which twirled her to the opposite direction where she came face to face with a supposedly snoozing Hibari. With one leg propped up and the other extended in front of him, he lazily dropped his left arm on his leg and shamelessly stared at the flabbergasted Haru.

Onyx met bronze.

Suddenly, Hibari's right hand pulled her towards him and she staggered forward.

"Hahi!"

Her lips crashed onto his.

Haru's eyes widened at the contact.

The kiss was chaste and fleeting, their lips separating as quickly as it had locked, leaving their faces only a breath away from each other.

However, the experience wasn't lost on Haru; she could still feel the tingles as she gingerly touched her mouth.

Then Hibari tilted his head upward and met Haru's lips for the third time.

He pressed his lips harder against hers and savoured the strange but pleasant feeling of kissing her.

Haru's legs gave in a few moments after, and she landed on the ground on both knees. With this, Hibari pulled the girl closer to him, and taking advantage of their proximity, he moved both his hands to rest on each side of Haru's face.

Hibari took his time getting used to the warm, addicting sensation: pressing, pulling, nibbling, sucking, and _biting_.

Haru melted in his arms and leaned in closer, her hands slowly making its way on his chest.

His tongue suddenly licked her lips.

Haru's shut eyes fluttered open, and she began pushing against his chest. "Hahi—mph!"

Hibari clutched her hands with one hand and positioned the other on the back of her head to keep her mouth on his.

"H-H-mph-san!" Haru mumbled against his lips and struggled escaping his embrace.

When Haru became even more restless in his hold, he steadfastly bore his body towards hers until her back came in contact with the floor and she was trapped underneath him. He firmly pinned both her arms on the sides and dove for another kiss. Haru's futile attempts to push the boy off gradually came to an end, and she once again found herself an unwilling victim to his lingering kisses.

At first, she lay stiffly, hoping that Hibari would lose interest if she didn't move. But this only added fuel for it gave him more leverage to articulate his dominance. With hands still pinning her arms on the ground, he fully utilized his mouth to experiment. He repeatedly pressed his lips on hers, first softly, tenderly, and then applied more pressure, keenly demanding for a response.

Haru eventually gave in.

She timidly moved her lips with his, her presses more innocent against his rabid ones.

Soon enough, Hibari softened his kisses, now familiarizing himself with the feel of the two-way contact. The kiss intensified, the presses more insistent. He finally removed his hands off her sides and planted it on each side of her cheeks, reining in her movements and gaining more control.

Completely lost in the touch, Haru inched her hands towards Hibari's face.

Hibari abruptly pulled back.

The magic was lost.

"Hahi..." Haru could feel her heart palpitating so wildly against her chest as she gazed at the boy hovering above her.

The next moment, the Cloud Guardian was on his feet and regarded the very flushed Haru still lying distractedly on the floor. "Your debt hasn't been paid," was all he said before he whirled around and left a trace of his scent in the air.

The rooftop door was slammed shut not long after.

Belatedly, Haru realized the bento box she prepared was now overturned, the contents spilled on the floor.

* * *

Haru had no idea why she felt compelled to appear on the rooftop the next day.

Sure, she still had a debt to pay. But she had the liberty to flee and cower behind the others if ever Hibari chose to take drastic measures. After undergoing a series of unexpected events with the school Discipline Head, Haru was left to think about many things – _very confusing _things. Consequently, she chose to make sense out of these unsettling feelings once and for all.

Which was probably why she stood by the doorway and gazed at the terrifying enigma in the person of Hibari Kyouya, who this time chose to prop himself by the wall as he "slept".

The mixed apprehension and excitement in her chest caused her a long while to decide whether she ought to move from her spot or not.

She took a step forward.

Haru carefully laid the box a meter away in front of him, near enough for him to see but far enough in case... things got out of hand.

"Hibari-san?" she whispered.

His eyes remained closed.

Silently, Haru took a seat beside him and rested her head against the cool surface of the wall. Her eyes drifted upward and she noticed the clouds drifting by.

"Clouds sure are free to travel the great expanse of the sky, huh?"

No response, as expected.

Although Hibari had his eyes closed, Haru knew he was awake. In spite of his cold shoulder, Haru delighted in the fact that she wasn't being pushed away.

That was a start.

With her gaze still glued to the sky, Haru took note of all she could see, a brilliant smile gracing her face.

"Cumulus clouds are Haru's favourite! They remind her of cotton candy and they form funny images in the sky... Oh, a bunny! And a bird, too!"

Her fascinated chatter eventually quieted down as Haru turned her head to the side and looked at the boy sitting an arm's length away from her.

"But clouds can be really unpredictable," she whispered, her gaze transfixed on Hibari. "Sometimes, they bring an awful storm and ruin your day. But sometimes, they bring you comfort and shield you from the awful rays of the sun... Clouds make you feel different things..." she sighed softly and continued to stare at the boy. "But Haru doesn't mind... Cloud-watching is good, too." She giggled and drowned herself at the serene image of Hibari.

It seemed like an eternity of scrutiny before Haru extended her arm towards him, and then stopped when her hand was only an inch away from his face.

Even if they had become physically intimate, she was nowhere near breaching the walls that surrounded Hibari. The memory of the abrupt end to their kiss played in her mind, and at this, she lowered her hand, rather disheartened.

"What is Haru doing? Haru likes Tsuna-san!" she whispered to herself fervently and quickly got on her feet.

By the time her hand clenched the handle of the door, she was a rollercoaster of emotions, her mind cantering over the tiny detail that Hibari remained unmoving from his spot. Admittedly, she was _kind of _(immensely!) disappointed that he had not reached out for her hand this time. However, her more rational side reminded her that she had accomplished what she had to do, so she should be on her merry way off the rooftop by now.

A moment passed.

She released the metal bar and stood beside the slumbering boy whose head was tilted upward.

She stooped forward and kissed him.

Haru had only meant to peck him then immediately depart.

But Hibari's strong arms wrapped around her waist and sharply pulled her down his lap. Then he devoured her lips eagerly.

Haru gasped at the abruptness of it all, "Hahi—"

Hibari took this as the opportunity to delve his tongue in her mouth and deepen the kiss.

The kiss was wet and awkward, their lips and noses clashing clumsily. The boy took no notice of Haru's discomfort and persisted, his tongue tentatively swirling at the cavern of her mouth. Haru involuntarily mewled, getting used to the feeling. It wasn't long before she darted her tongue out and entwined it with his.

In an instant, the kiss turned torrid.

Hibari's arms wound around her waist and pulled until her upper body was desperately pressed against his chest.

As she frantically tried to keep up, Haru kept her hands fisted on her skirt, using every ounce of her remaining sense _not_ to coil her arms around him.

She didn't want it to stop.

Hibari suddenly retracted from the lip lock, only to bury his nose on her neck and relish in her scent. Then he began to leave a trail of open-mouth kisses on her skin, burning hot.

"K-Kyouya..."

Hibari halted his ministrations.

Haru's eyes widened in realization and amended, "H-Hibari—"

His mouth feverishly claimed hers before he muttered, "Kyouya."

At that, Haru flung her arms around him and happily initiated the kiss.

* * *

"How often do you plan to come here?" Gokudera growled when Haru sauntered after them one afternoon.

"None of your business!" Haru retorted and stuck her tongue out on him.

"A-Ahhh, we're glad to have you here anytime, Haru!" Tsuna cried when the girl was on the brink of wringing Gokudera's neck after the Storm Guardian muttered 'stupid woman'.

"Hey, Hibari!" Yamamoto suddenly yelled.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked when the Discipline Head neared their group.

Haru diverted his gaze towards her feet to hide the blush creeping on her face.

"Office," was what she heard as Hibari passed by her.

Her face turned an even darker shade of red.

"Haru-chan, have you broken something again?" Kyoko asked, her eyebrows knotting in worry.

"Y-Yeah! Haru's really clumsy, you know?" Haru burst into a fit of nervous laughter.

At the back of her mind, Haru took pleasure on the fact that she was slowly, successfully breaking Hibari Kyouya's walls.

* * *

Loud crashes erupted from the Discipline Committee Office.

"Poor Haru-chan," Kyoko whispered sadly.

"We need to save Haru from Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried and expectantly turned towards Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"The door is locked," Yamamoto said after trying the knob.

"Don't worry, Decimo. I'll break down the door for you," Gokudera declared and had already prepared his ammunition when Reborn plopped on top of his head out of the blue.

"Stop it," Reborn said impassively.

"Reborn! Hibari-san's gone wild and Haru's inside!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to plead with his tutor.

"Haru will be fine," Reborn hopped off Gokudera's head and smiled knowingly at everyone. "Leave them be... It seems that Haru just has a debt to pay."

* * *

"Hahi!" Haru screamed when she was flung on top of a desk, and in turn crashed on top of assorted paraphernalia.

Hibari pinned her on top of the table with his body, his eyes boring down on her.

"It seems that you have broken my favourite paperweight."

A ghost of a smirk flitted on his face before his lips crashed onto hers and roughly claimed the debt she owed.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the result of my brand new obsession with Hibari/Haru. Forgive me. I just needed to _release_ the overpowering "fangirl" in me, lol. Reviews are very much appreciated! Comment/ Suggest/ Rant/ "Fangirl" with me? Your pick. **(:))**


End file.
